Brick Wall
by musicluver9001
Summary: All human! Edward stared at his scarred arms and laughed at how much his life had changed in the past two years. Good and bad, but the bad always seem to out way the good. Starring at the brick wall across the street, Edward picked up the pistol next to him and held it to his head. "It's funny," he thought "how similar this brick wall and I are"
1. Prologue-march, 2014

**Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen! I have been on this site many times before, but have never finished a story I've started. I hope to change that with this idea I came up with. I can't promise I'll update often. I'm very busy, but I will try. I thank you all for giving this a chance, and I love feed back. This is a human version, and I can't promise any happy endings. You'll just have to read and see. I do not own Twilight either. Once again, thank you, and enjoy. **

Edward took a long drag on his cigarette as he stared out his motel window. It wasn't a great view. Actually it wasn't a view at all; just a brick wall staring back at him. But this wall reminded him of himself; cracked, abused, and scared by other people's doings. Edward threw his cigarette out the window and wondered what story the graffiti on the brick wall told, and he wondered if those marks had a painful story much like his own. Looking down at his scared arms, Edward knew no one's story could be as bad as his. For he had gone through hell and back again and survived. Edward laughed at that thought. Sure, he survived, but what did he have to live for now? Life wasn't even worth living for anymore. Picking up the pistol in his right hand, Edward held the pistol to his head and closed his eyes; picturing the girl with the brown hair and brown eyes who changed his life forever.

**Yes, I know it was short, but I honestly just came up with this idea, and I want to see how people react. Later chapters will be longer. This is just a prologue after all. Feel free to message me, and have a great start to the year 2014!**


	2. The Gym-March, 2004

**I know I just posted earlier, but it was short, so I figured I could give you guys a another chapter. It is still short but much longer than the first. please agin let me know and here you go. **

**March 30, 2004-10 years earlier.**

Edward Cullen's fist collided with the beat up punching back at a steady rhythm he was all too use to. Sweat dripped down his well-toned body with each passing minute_. Jab. Jab. Kick. _He was angry, that was clearly shown on his handsome yet roughed face, his father always made him angry.

Carlisle Cullen. _Jab. _The perfect, handsome, well known doctor who had one fucked up son. Or at least that's what he told Edward on a daily bases._ Kick._Mother fucker just thought he was so goddam perfect. Perfect job. Perfect house. Perfect wife. The only thing out of place is his fucked up son._ Kick._

"You're talking out loud again, Cullen," A gruff (yet cheerful voice) said behind him. Edward gave the punching bag one last punch before turning to face his best friend.

"He pushes my fucking buttons, Emmett." Edward growled as he pushed past Emmett and headed toward the gyms locker room.

"Aww come on, Cullen. He's your dad. He does this shit all the time. He's just looking out for you," Emmett said following him into the locker room.

Edward let out a throaty laugh. "Looking out for me? That son of a bitch wants me to leave town, so his reputation stays in tack." Edward yanked open his locker and grabbed a clean towel from inside. "If he was looking out for me, he'd mind his own fucking business."

Emmett slammed Edwards locker shut. "Look, as your best friend-"

"Only friend." Edward interrupted.

"As your best friend," Emmett continued, "I have to admit that you've been acting different Edward." Edward scoffed. "I'm serious man! I know you and your old man have never seen eye to eye, but you've been distant with me lately too."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Oh, stop being so melodramatic, Emmett. I've just been busy," Edward said as he pushed past Emmett and headed towards the showers.

"Busy with the Volturi gang?!" Emmett yelled after him. Edward froze in his place. Not daring to look back.

"Yeah, that's what I fucking thought," Emmett said as he stomped towards him. "Rumors are going around, Ed. Please tell me they're wrong, and you're not mixed up in that shit."

"I'm not." Edward said through clenched teeth.

"Bull fucking shit. It would explain your recent behavior and-"

"I said I'm not!" Edward yelled and turned around to face Emmett.

Emmett and Edward stood there and starred at each other for a few seconds. Finally, Emmett spoke. "Since when did best friends lie to each other?"

Edward sighed and ran a hand through his messy red hair. "Look, can we just talk about this later? I have to get ready for my dad's stupid charity event."

Emmett nodded a little. "Yeah, whatever Ed," Emmett mumbled and turned around to leave.

"We're still friends, right!?" Edward yelled after him.

Emmett turned around and smiled a little. "You kidding? You can't get rid of me that easily Cullen."

Edward chuckled and nodded. "True, because if you were I would have gotten rid of you years ago."

Emmett laughed and flipped him off. "Fuck you, man!" Emmett yelled as he walked out of the locker rooms.

Edward smiled a little. "Yeah, fuck you too."

Throwing his clean towel over his shoulder, Edward made his way to the gym showers. He knew the rumors about him joining the Volturi gang would get around eventually. He just didn't think they would get around that fast. Edward sighed as he peeled off his dirty gym clothes. Yet another thing his father could yell at him about.

Edward growled lowly. His father. God, just thinking about him gave Edward the chills and the need to go back to his punching bag. His father would have a fucking field day with this. He could hear it now. _"Really Edward are you that stupid?! Your grades are already slipping son! How do you expect to making it past pre-med and into medical school if you can't even get a ninety-percent on all of your classes, and now this! Hanging out with them! They aren't our kind Edward! How stupid could you be!?"_

Edward punched the shower wall. He'd show his dad. Tonight at the charity event, in front of all of Carlisle's pristine friends, he would show them who the real Edward Cullen was.


End file.
